Board games are of course well-known. Such games have been known to relate to many topics and subjects. One of the most popular of all board games relates to the subject of real estate transactions and can be used to gain a fundamental knowledge of properties, money transactions and risk taking. Numerous other board games have been devised to focus on other fields of interest. Most such board games include the familiar structural configurations of a playing surface, playing pieces and other elements which can be directed to a large number of topics to achieve a variety of objectives.
While many different types of board games have been devised, none are known to be directed specifically to the objectives of company or corporate ladder climbing whereby, fictitious employees will begin a career in the corporation at a low level, such as trainee, and seek to advance through the ranks, or up the corporate ladder rungs to the highest position. In order to be successful in achieving the objectives of climbing the corporate ladder, one must gain significant knowledge and be able to correctly handle a myriad of questions and problems. In the early part of one's career, an employee is usually faced with problems that are unique and specific to a particular corporate function in which that employee is engaged. As a person's career advances within a corporation, the problems which that employee must deal with typically extend beyond the particular function within which the employee is engaged and relate to general issues of corporate management and business.
While previously known board games relate to many subjects and objectives, including subjects relating to real estate objectives, marketing objectives and other business related objectives, the present invention deals uniquely with the objectives of climbing the corporate ladder and being able to handle problems and answering questions which uniquely develop within a corporation and which must be dealt with in order to successfully climb the corporate ladder. The present invention can be used as a learning tool for actual employees of a corporation, The questions and answers used in the playing of this invention are derived from real life situations and will be formulated by experienced corporate executives.